News From Draco
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Draco has shocking news for Harry and the gang... what's even more surprising is the fact Draco's actually telling them anything....will be Draco/Hermione
1. The Meeting

News From Draco  
Chapter One  
The Meeting  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. JKR owns everything else.  
A/N: You know how boring it is to write the same disclaimer on every story?  
-----  
'Damn.' The boy swore under his breath. He couldn't say it aloud because that wouldn't be right he was Perfect Prefect Potter, after all. The girl beside him knew he wouldn't swear aloud either. She was his friend, Hermione Granger. A redheaded, freckle-faced boy was lagging behind the two.   
"Where is he?" Ron muttered.  
"He said he'd be here."  
Hermione gave them an 'I told you so' look. "This is why you should never believe a Malfoy." She whispered.  
"What are we supposed to do now? The fat lady left her portrait earlier remember?" Harry said nervously. All three of the 15-year-old kids were nervous. They didn't want to be caught by Filch or the infamous Mrs. Norris. And surely they didn't want Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall to catch them! But knowing their luck Snape would probably catch them. They could just imagine his delight at catching not one but two prefects slinking around the halls at odd times in the night. Everyone knew Snape was out to get Harry because of some school grudge between James and him.   
"He's not going to show, Harry. Maybe we should just go." Hermione said.  
Harry shook his head firmly. "He *will* show." Harry muttered determinedly.  
"Yeah he'll show all right. Followed by Snape!" Ron murmured.   
"No he'll be here! He has to!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry has it ever occurred to you that Malfoy doesn't ever *have* to do anything?" Hermione asked.  
"Waiting for me?" A snide drawling voice asked. The three could hear the smirk in the boy's voice although he was behind them.  
"As a matter of fact we were." Harry turned around to face the taller boy.  
He was clad in a long silk robe and was covered by the dark shadows that crossed the wall he was leaning against. His silvery hair reflected in the little bit of moonlight there was in that dark area he chose to stand in. His arms were crossed across his muscular chest and he was wearing a bored expression. "So..." Draco Malfoy said sounding just as bored as he looked. He obviously was in no hurry to begin whatever they were going to do. "I see you have brought your," he paused looking Hermione and Ron over with a look of obvious disgust, "friends with you."  
"Well you really didn't expect me to come alone did you?" Harry asked. Anyone could clearly see the hatred in Harry's eyes but Draco took no notice.  
"Not really despite the part about 'come alone' in that letter I sent."  
"So what do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
Draco looked amused. "Temper, temper, Weasley. You'll get yourself in trouble one of these days." Draco said calmly.  
"You're the one who'll get in trouble, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "You're the death eater here!"  
Draco's eyebrows raised slightly. "Not yet Weasley. Voldemort likes servants who are actually out of Hogwarts." He paused as if debating to go on. He took a deep breath. "Well I suppose I should get on with the point of this 'meeting'"   
"Good idea." Hermione spoke this time.  
"I was actually hoping you'd bring your little friends with you Potter. Well at least that one." He motioned to Hermione.  
"Why?" Harry questioned suspiciously.  
"Because I have news about the dark lord's plans." Draco said darkly. Draco looked down the hall and seemed to listen carefully. "It's not safe to talk here. Could we possibly go to one of your dorms to talk? Anyone could over hear us here or in my dorm not that I'd want any of you in *my* dorm anyway..."  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. Harry nodded.   
"My dorm should be almost empty. Only Ginny should be in there." Hermione said. Harry thought she looked a bit green at the thought of a Malfoy in her dorm.  
Ron gave Hermione a look as if to say, 'I don't want him near my sister.' Hermione ignored him. She wanted to find out why he was bothering to warn them if that was indeed what he was doing.  
Luckily enough when they reached the portrait the fat lady was back.   
"Who's that handsome fellow?" She asked eyeing Draco.  
"Friend of ours." Harry said it as if it physically hurt him to say that.   
"Mimblewimble." Hermione muttered trying to prevent Draco from hearing it but with his keen sense of hearing he didn't miss it.   
The portrait swung open and they stepped into the warm common room.   
"It's hot in here." Draco muttered more to himself than anyone else. He didn't honestly expect them to care.  
"Well we Gryffindors like to be warm unlike you Slytherins who prefer to freeze." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
"We do not like to freeze we just prefer cooler air than you Gryffindors."  
"What do you do all summer ferret-boy? Sit on an icecube?" Ron asked.  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Draco scowled and reached for his wand. He caught himself just in time though.  
"So you do have a bit of self-control Malfoy." Ron said looking at Draco.   
Draco had just gone back to scowling. His hands wee shoved in his pockets so he didn't curse any of them. He didn't even know why he was going to warn them. They weren't even worth five minutes of his time in his opinion. "Are we going to talk or not?" Draco demanded impatiently. Unlike Hermione he had absolutely no patience.   
"Sure. Follow me." Hermione said. All three boys followed her. Ron and Harry walked close to Hermione but Draco hung back a bit. He couldn't fit in with the three even if he tried. He was the exact opposite of all of them.  
* * *  
A/N: I want at least 10 reviews before I continue this. Yes now I am requesting reviews before I'll add new chapters. Sorry but half my readers never review. 


	2. The News

News from Draco  
Chapter Two  
The News  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to put this up. Evil writer's block attacked.  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to JKR so don't sue me!!  
  
  
When they were all in Hermione's dorm, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on Hermione's bed and Draco standing not touching the walls or anything everyone looked at Malfoy.   
Harry wore a look of distrust mixed with hatred. Hermione settled for a look of faint interest with dislike. While Ron sat there with a look of pure unadulterated hatred on his freckled face.  
"Well get on with it." Ron said rudely.  
Draco quirked a pale brow and smirked slightly. "That's no way to talk to someone who could ensure your little friends here have a future." All Draco succeeded in doing with that comment was piss Ron off more.  
"You won't have much of a future if you don't tell us!"  
His brow quirked again. "You really should learn to control your temper, Weasley. Though I'm sure I haven't seen the worst of it yet." Draco's cold, stone gray eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Ginny Weasley. "Though if I were to perhaps..." Draco trailed off.  
Ron's face flushed with anger. "Don't even think of it ferret!" He growled.  
Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm. "He's just trying to make you mad." She said softly to Ron then she looked back to Draco, hatred burning in her blue eyes. "Stop screwing with us and just tell us!"  
"Ah 'screwing with you' am I? No I could show you 'screwing' with you. But not now." His eyes looked Hermione over. "Perhaps later, Granger." He was speaking in low, calm tones while everyone else was angry.  
"Shut up and get to the point, Malfoy." Harry spat angrily.   
"The point? Of what?" He allowed a smirk to play across his face as he paused watching them grow more furious by the minute. He found it satisfying in a sick, psychotic way to see them so angry. "Oh yes." He faked a look of remembrance. "The point. The whole reason I'm up here in the mudbloods dorm." He mused aloud. "The reason why I told Potter to meet me *alone*." He gave Ron a piercing, cold stare.  
"Get on with it, Malfoy! We don't have all day!" Hermione may have disregarded the 'mudblood' comment but Ron was fuming. Harry seemed a bit pissed too, which pleased Draco.  
"Oh all right." He drawled. "The news about pansy-ass Voldy and his obsession with the prat Potter and his mudblood girlfriend."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking daggers at Draco. Yet, Draco seemed unfazed by this. "Well as you well know, *Potter*, Lord arse-fucker Voldy wants you dead. But Granger, why would he want anything to do with you? Perhaps the attractive, pureblood, Virginia Weasley but you..." Draco made a point of drawing out the word 'attractive'. His main goal of the night seemed to be pissing Ron off. He was doing a rather good job of it too. "Why would he want you? Any guesses?"  
Hermione seemed to be holding Ron down now. Draco briefly thought perhaps he should quit while he was ahead by why would he do that? He never did that. He always managed to take it one step further.  
"Fine. No one is quite sure why he wants you Granger. Some rumors I've heard say he wants you as his queen. Others say he wants you dead. No one really knows for sure except... a few *select* people."  
"Let me guess. You are one of those select people?" Harry spat.  
"Perhaps..." Draco replied vaguely. He paused. "Voldemort will be attempting to take over Hogwarts sometime this year. My father warned me of this over the summer. He said he'll send me an owl and I am to make sure I and a few others make it out of Hogwarts safely."  
"But he can't!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Can't? I personally don't believe that word is in Voldemort vocabulary." Draco was no longer looking at them but at a point out the window.  
"So why are you telling us this?" Ron demanded.  
Draco looked at the three of them carefully. "I don't want to join *him* and follow *him* around and call *him* master." Draco spat. "I have no masters. I am my own master. No one can take that away."  
-------  
A/N: You can tell Draco doesn't like Voldemort much. Um... 30 reviews before I continue.   
Happy Reviewing!! 


	3. Draco and Hermione Alone For a Moment

News From Draco  
Chapter Three  
Draco and Hermione Alone For a Few Moments   
  
Ron glared at Draco then looked over at Harry. "I suppose we should be getting to bed and throwing this *thing* out." He was of course referring to Draco.  
Draco quirked a brow. It now seemed like one of his favorite things to do. "Thing? I am a 'thing' now? Remind me *not* to ensure you get out of this school alive Weasley."  
"Both of you stop it!" Hermione exclaimed. "God both of you act like little kids. We are *fifteen* years old now. Not five!"  
"Oh wonderful. I try to be a decent person for once and tell perfect Potter and Granger that they are wanted by arse-fucker Voldy himself and I get called five and a 'thing'. Remind me not to be a decent person anymore!"  
"Draco..." Hermione said.  
Both of Draco's pale brows went up in complete shock. The mudblood had actually called him by his first name. He wondered if he, she, or both of them had gone insane. He managed to say, "what" in a nice slightly calm tone.   
He saw Ron and Harry smirk when the heard his tone falter. So Draco wasn't perfect, big deal. Everyone gets a little shocked every once in a while. Though, he supposed they didn't realize he was human and not just some cold shadow of Lucius Malfoy.  
"We *all* appreciative your warning. Right Ron, Harry?"  
Harry nodded and Ron had to be jabbed in the side by Hermione's elbow before he stiffly shook his head. He kinda looked like he was trying to nod with a stick up his arse. That was a thought Draco had to stifle a laugh at.   
"Well I suppose I should be getting back to my dorm." Draco's eyes looked around the room for a second. It was of course a normal enough looking dorm with the house colors but there was one difference between this dorm and Draco's. He had all sorts of "unacceptable" posters on his dorm walls while she had books crammed into every possible place.  
He turned and left the dorm. He heard Harry and Ron exit the room after a minute but didn't bother turning to see it was them. He stood for a moment and pulled his invisibility cloak out. Draco heard a door open and close and while he was carefully unfolding his cloak he heard another door open then close. He heard footsteps coming his way and he had to turn around. Who knows who it could be. For all he knew it could be his asshole of a father or arse-fucking Voldy!   
Yet when he turned, his wand drawn, and his cloak on the floor at his feet, he saw it was only Hermione.   
For the first time he realized exactly how pretty she really was. The dying fire made her hair seem a gorgeous auburn instead of boring brown and her blue eyes revealed happiness - something Draco hadn't seen much of ever.  
"You ok Draco?"  
He inhaled sharply and mentally scolded himself. He had been staring.   
"Yeah I'm fine." His voice came out strange. It actually seemed to have a bit of emotion in it.   
"You sure?"  
He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes I'm sure." There that was better. It was cold and nearly toneless - just the way he, no his father liked it. 'Oh god I'm becoming my father!' He thought with fear. He was becoming the one person he never wanted to be.  
"Ok..." She seemed uncertain. "I - I'd like to thank you for telling us the little bit you did tell us. It was... nice... of you." Lovely choice of words Hermione. Nice. Uh huh those are the types of words that'll get you the perfect job.  
Nice. He had been called nice. Bloody fucking nice. Well he supposed it *was* a compliment to her. He couldn't very well tell him it had been very evil of him to tell her Voldy was after her. No that would be completely pointless and illogical. Perhaps he should stop obsessing over a simple compliment that must have hurt her to say. "Thanks... I guess..." He said uncertainly.  
"You guess?" It was her turn to quirk a brow.   
"I've never been called 'nice' before." He said simply yet, coldly.  
"Ok..." There was an uncomfortable silence then, "um... Draco?"  
"What?"  
"What did you mean when you said you'd show us 'screwing with us'?" She blushed a little. She knew what he had meant. After all it wasn't *that* hard to figure out.  
He half-smiled half-smirked. "I think you know, Hermione." With that he threw his cloak over himself and left the common room. It was the first time he had *ever* called her by her first name.  
-------  
A/N: Ok this one was actually on time. Damn I get reviews quick with this story. Sorry about the writer blackmail stuff but it gets me reviews and well you review, I get happy and post a new chapter, then you're happy so it's fair. 50 reviews this time. Shouldn't be that hard for you guys.   
And to the Holly bitch who flamed my story if you're reading:  
Everyone else seems happy with this story so stfu. Also by the time you had reviewed there were already 30 reviews.   
A/N 2: stfu = shut the fuck up 


	4. Meeting In The Great Hall

News From Draco  
Chapter Four  
Meeting in the great hall  
  
A/N: To Holly:  
Sorry I came off as such a bitch but how would *you* like to spend your time writing a story then come on to check your reviews and see something stating that your story is horrible? I'm sure you wouldn't like that very much.   
To whoever it was that said I something about blackmailing my readers into reviewing:  
I like getting reviews. Most people do. But if I didn't request a specific amount of reviews, I probably wouldn't have any. I like to know what people think of my story so I know if I should continue or not.   
Anyway on with the chapter!  
-----  
It was Saturday morning. Faint light was filtering in through the window and shining in Hermione's face. She stirred a bit then, sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock witch now read 6:55 and quickly threw her blankets off of herself. She was late waking up. Despite the fact it was Saturday she still wanted to get up early to do a bit of studying.   
"Let's see, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, Herbology. Oh I've got so much I need to get done." She mumbled quietly trying not to wake Ginny. Parvati and Lavender were off somewhere else. Hermione, quite frankly, couldn't care less about where they were. Ginny wasn't even supposed to be here under normal circumstances but she had been caught sneaking around school so many times Professor McGonagall had decided it was time to move her to a dorm with "more responsible students." Yet, Hermione was the only girl in the dorm with any sense and to think of Parvati and Lavender as responsible was like telling someone Snape was the nicest teacher in school - a complete lie.   
Hermione looked over and saw Ginny not even close to waking up. 'Honestly how long does one person need to sleep?'   
She slipped her feet into her fuzzy purple slippers and pulled her purple robe on. Then she headed for the shower.  
----  
After she had finished showering and getting dressed, she headed down to the great hall. She didn't really expect to see anyone there - that was how she liked it these days. Though occasionally there would be two or three other people in the room reading thick textbooks. Hermione liked those sort of people. They never interrupted her while studying also, if they were her friends they didn't tell her she studied too much.  
At this moment, she was carrying a rather thick copy of 'Advanced Charms'. She had read it several times before in the past but she figured it couldn't hurt to refresh her memory.   
Now it came as quite a shock to see she wasn't the only one in the great hall this morning. Of course, the shock wasn't that she wasn't the only person in here. The shock was who the other person was and what they were doing. She almost fainted when she saw it was Draco Malfoy reading - actually reading - a rather large textbook. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he read.   
Hermione coughed rather loudly to get his attention without actually saying his name.   
As he heard her cough he look up.  
-----  
'Great now she's seen me with a book. She'll get the wrong idea and think I am actually studying. Well technically, I am but not for anything that has to do with this school.'  
He looked at her quizzically and raised a brow as if silently asking her what she was gawking at.  
"Do you want something?" He drawled.  
Hermione shook her head and tried to find her voice. It didn't help that he was the best-looking boy in the whole damn school. She frantically tried to find something to say without coming off as rude. He had actually been somewhat nice to her the night before and she didn't want that to change. "What are you reading?" 'Oh yes, lovely thing to say Hermione. Now he'll think you're even more obsessed with books.'  
Draco's gray eyes flicked down to the book in his hands. 'Quick make up a title, Draco! She can't know what you're reading unless you want to be expelled or worse!' He was of course reading something about the dark arts. It was a book his father had sent him. If his father had known he was reading it so he could defeat Voldemort one day then he wouldn't have received the book at all and would probably been killed. "Just a," he paused 'What subject does she hate again? Oh yeah!' "Just a divination textbook." He smirked slightly. He remembered the day the rumor of Hermione quitting divination started.   
Hermione made a face. "Divination? You actually take that class?" That was what she said when she was really wondering why it had taken him so long to respond. 'Possibly he is plotting something or perhaps he just...' She trailed off in her thoughts. She had no idea what other reason there could be.  
Draco nodded. "Yes I find that class very easy to sleep through. I just tell what's-her-name that I make my best predictions while sleeping."   
'Seems like everyone does that.' Hermione thought bitterly. Although she despised that class she still didn't think it was right to sleep in class.  
"She's not too fond of my homework though. My predictions aren't all about me dying. Though maybe I'll start doing that since she likes that sort of stuff." Draco continued.   
"Draco?" Hermione figured she might as well try to get a straight answer out of his when he seemed to be in a decent mood and when Harry and Ron weren't there.   
"Yes?"  
"What is it you-know-who wants me for?"   
A smile-smirk thing played at the corners of his lips. "Say his name. There is no reason not to." He said quietly.  
"Ok... Why does Vol-Voldemort want me?"  
Draco paused for a moment and stared into her eyes. His cold gray orbs looked serious and grim. "He wants you for his bride." Draco said cruelly.  
Hermione looked utterly horrified. "No!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with fright and repulsion.  
"Don't worry. He won't live long enough to get you."  
She looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean when the arse-fucker tries to get me to join him on my seventeenth birthday I'll know so much dark magic I'll be able to kill him."  
"Draco? Why do you keep referring to him as an arse um... fucker?"   
"Because I'm not calling him master or anything decent so why not just call him an arse-fucker? Seems pretty logical if you ask me."  
"If you say so."  
-----  
Ginny stood at the entrance to the great hall. She couldn't decide whether to be completely horrified or to see it as a good thing. She had just gotten up because Hermione had slammed the door loudly as she had left causing Ginny to wake up.  
Ginny saw Hermione take a seat next to Draco and Draco not even attempt to object. Ginny could tell something weird was going on. She wondered if she should interrupt. After all Ron would *not* be pleased to find out his best friend/almost girlfriend was now carrying on a friendly conversation with his worst enemy. Plus it just wasn't right.  
"Hermione?" Ginny called as she entered the room.   
Both Draco and Hermione's heads snapped up and looked in her direction. They had both been looking at something in Hermione's book.  
"G-Ginny I thought you were asleep." Hermione said. She sounded a bit worried like perhaps she thought Harry and Ron were right behind Ginny.  
"You woke me up when you slammed the door."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Let's get to the point, Weasley, why are you here?" Draco cut in. "And what are your demands now that you've seen us together?"  
Ginny and Hermione's brows went up in surprise.  
"Demands?" Ginny asked.  
Draco sighed in exasperation. "Yes demands. Am I the only one with a working brain around here? What do you want so you won't tell anyone you saw us not ready to kill each other?"  
"I er... don't really want anything..." Ginny lied. She did want something. A few somethings actually. Harry would be a good start but no one could give her him. Money - that was a thing Draco could give but she sure as hell wasn't asking him for money.   
"Come on there has to be something."   
New robes, new books, new life, new boyfriend. Wait that last one. That he *could* give. "Well... I-I" God this was hard. "I could use a new..."  
He was thinking perhaps a new wand or owl but he never expected what she'd say. "Spit it out, Weasley. We don't have all day now."  
"Icoulduseanewboyfriend." She said really fast. She repeated it slower when she saw the confused look on his face. "I could use a new boyfriend."  
The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix between intrigue and horror. Sure she had gotten prettier but she was still a Weasley.   
"So what do you say?" She tried to stifle a laugh. For once, he was now the one looking like a fool around someone of the opposite sex instead of her.  
Then Ginny's eyes shifted to Hermione's face. She noticed Hermione was glaring at her. It was a good thing looks couldn't kill otherwise Ginny would be six feet under by this time.  
"I... er..." Draco was trying to find a way out of this. He didn't want her running off telling all her little friends or his reputation would be ruined. He could hear it now.  
"Draco Malfoy seen with a mudblood!"  
"Oh my god! You think it's true?"  
That would be his so-called "friends." His enemies would act different of course by changing the story a bit making it seem like he had lured Hermione into the great hall alone with him so he could do perverted things to her.  
"Well...?" Ginny was looking very impatient now.  
'Better think of something quick, Draco.' He thought.  
------  
A/N: I wonder what Draco will say... This time I want um... I dunno 65 reviews. I'll probably have that many by tomorrow though so I might as well just get started on the next chapter though I don't know if I'll have it done on time. Oh by the way I want everyone to tell me in their review what they want Draco to tell Ginny. Also, if he does say yes to Ginny don't worry about the D/H plot. It won't change. 


	5. Draco's Decision

News From Draco  
Chapter Five  
Draco's Decision  
  
He looked at Ginny through cold eyes. She was staring at him, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. He decided to toy with her for a few minutes while debating what to say.  
"What about, Potter?"  
She regarded him with amazement. "You actually thought I want to date you because I like you or something? If so, you must be crazier than I originally thought."  
"Then what for? To make perfect Potter *jealous*?" Ginny nodded. Hermione noticed a smirk tugging at the corners of his pale lips. "Why would he be jealous? Don't you see him drooling over that pretty seeker, Cho Chang all the time? I doubt he'd really care if the little Weasley girl stopped drooling over him and started hanging on some other boys arm - even if that other boy was none other than his worst enemy." Draco stopped for a moment trying to think of how to say his next sentence. "Plus I don't go out with girls who just want to make others jealous, and if I do," his voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "they must give me something in return."   
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Pervert!" Ginny hissed.   
He grinned. "Yes I've been called that and worse before."  
Ginny pouted. "But that's not fair!"  
He quirked a brow. "Life's not fair, Weasley."  
"But - "   
"Do we have a deal or should we make another arrangement?" Somehow, the tables seemed to have turned.   
Ginny shook her head. "Let's make another deal."  
"Good idea. I really don't want to be seen with a," Sneer, "Weasley."  
Hermione spoke up. "Draco you are good at potions right?"  
He regarded Hermione with question. "Yeah... but what does that have to do with this?"  
"She wants Harry. Why not make a love potion for her?"  
"Intriguing idea, Hermione." His eyes quickly traveled down her body then back up to her face. "But I'll need some help from someone who is friends with Mrs. Pince and knows her way around the library."  
Ginny was the only one who understood what he was hinting under the innocent suggestion. She was also the only one who noticed him quickly checking Hermione out.  
"I can help you."   
'She agreed quickly. I wonder if she knows what I really want to do. That Weasley knows. Her anger is all over her freckled face.' He allowed himself a very slight smirk. "Great." He looked down at the silver watch on his right arm.   
"People will be arriving soon. We'll discuss this further at 12 in the library. Be there or no deal."  
-----  
A/N: Sorry about the short length of this chapter but I sprained my wrist and it hurts to do much with it. I had Draco think up the love potion because one of my wonderful reviewers suggested it. Also, Draco said no because my great reviewers said he shouldn't be with Ginny. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this time I want um... I dunno 80 reviews. Happy reviewing!!   
Fic challenge: Ok I have a fic challenge for everyone. E-mail me at magicfantasy3@aol.com if you write one or tell me the title of it in a review. The best one will be chosen by 2/14/01.  
Guidelines:  
1.) Must have at least some plot.  
2.) Must have Draco, Harry, Ginny, or Cho as the main character. (You can use more than one of them for the main characters though.)  
3.) Needs to have Voldemort dancing ballet on the Hufflepuff table while singing "I'm a little tea pot."  
4.) Must be a romance fic. (Even just slightly.)  
5.) I want a bit of angst in there too.  
6.) I want Snape to mention his obsession with his fluffy pink bunny.  
7.) No swearing.  
8.) Hermione needs to tell Draco she thought he made a very sexy ferret and then kiss him.  
Enjoy writing your fics!! 


	6. Strange Harry

News from Draco  
Chapter Six  
Strange Harry  
  
A little A/N before we begin: Sorry 'blood thirsty' that I came off as egotistical but actually I do this so I have a set time I need to get the chapter done. Otherwise it would end up like "Forbidden Love" and never get updated. :)   
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!   
  
Draco was leaning, casually again the wall in the library. His face was shadowed but his silvery-blonde hair and ghostly pale face made it impossible for him to just disappear into the shadows. He kept his eyes locked on the library door and waited almost patiently for them.   
He tore his gaze away from the door to look at his watch. He could just make out what time it was in the shadows.   
'Knew I should have left later.' He thought to himself. He had left 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet and it only took him 5 minutes to arrive at the library. 'I wonder if they will even show. Granger seemed intrigued but Weasley looked suspicious. She could ruin it all but then again maybe she could even help.  
'Perhaps I could just -  
"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" Madame Pince's voice squawked.  
He looked innocently at her and met her sharp gaze. "Research." He said simply.  
She narrowed her eyes. "On what?"  
"Potions." He was really enjoying these one word answers that would eventually piss her off so bad she'd kick him out again.  
"Where are your books then?"  
He gestured to his hand. "Here." A rather heavy book was in his hand now.   
Her eyes were narrowed again in suspicion. "I didn't see that book in your hand a minute ago."  
He shrugged. "Look more carefully next time." Draco drawled lazily then opened the book and began "reading."   
As soon as Madame Pince had stopped staring at him, he silently dropped the book to the floor and returned to staring at the door.  
-----  
Hermione looked up at the clock in the Gryffindor common room. It was a new thing for them. Hermione had, of course, put it there. Though it hadn't been her idea. It had actually been Dean's brilliant idea.   
She jumped up, scattering wizard chess pieces all over the floor.  
"Herm! What'd you do that for? Now I've got to set the bloody thing back up again!" Ron exclaimed angrily. He may have liked Hermione but he *loved* wizard chess.  
"I've got to go!"  
"Where?" Ron and Harry questioned at the same time.  
"Library!"  
Her best friends looked at each other and shared a 'she must have finally gone mad' look. "Why the rush?" Harry asked.  
"I must help Ginny with an essay."   
"Right now?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Yeah, right now. I unlike *some* unnamed people do my work, days before it's due and I'm trying to help Ginny start doing that. She needs to bring her grades up and learn to study and not get in so much trouble."  
She noticed Ron's face flush upon her mentioning the certain "unnamed persons." Harry however, looked unfazed by it and just continued to look at her. His dark brows were still furrowed in suspicion.   
"Why don't you just help her with her essay up here? I'm sure you've memorized all the material from last year." Not exactly an accusation but close.  
Hermione's brows went up. "It's loud in here. Plus I want to make sure she gets a perfect grade and not have anything even remotely incorrect in her essay."  
"Are you sure you don't just want to get away from us or possibly even...meet someone?"  
"Are you accusing me of sneaking around school to meet people in secret?" Hermione asked loudly. Several heads turned her way.  
"Yes." Harry challenged.  
Had he seen her and Draco? She hoped not because he'd probably tell Ron and then... everything would be all screwed up. "Why would I do something like that, Harry?" She tried to speak in a rational tone so as not to give him any further idea she wasn't just helping Ginny with an essay.  
"Because perhaps the certain person you were meeting was one you shouldn't be seen with, especially after last year."  
"What are you implying, Harry?" She paused choosing her words carefully. "Are you implying that I, of all people, would go off and meet say...Draco Malfoy, ferret-boy?"  
His green eyes looked strangely cold at the moment. He had changed somehow over the summer. He studied her face. "That's exactly what I was implying."  
* * *  
A/N: Ok sorry this is late an all and that I've pissed people off because of that but I've been busy. No required amount this time because I need a little break from writing. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter should be called "Good Girl, Bad Boy (Shocking Similarities)" or possibly "Gods and Goddesses" depends on how I want to write that chapter. Oh yes and my little guarantee. If I don't have my next chapter out by the time I get 115 reviews I'll write two chapters the night I find out how many reviews I have. :) Please review!! :) 


	7. Ginny's Insanity

News from Draco Chapter Seven Ginny's Insanity  
  
A/n: Sorry it's late but I'm out of town and there's been all them problems with ff.net. Also the title of the chapter has been changed due to the fact I do not remember why I originally wanted it as the other one. Oh yes and I have no spell check so forgive my mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. All I own is the plot and Nexis de Lovus. (Next chapter that'll make sense!) The rest belongs to JKR and various organizations.  
  
--- "C'mon Harry she's just helping Gin with an essay, nothing more. Leave her alone. I'll play you in a game of wizard chess." Ron cut in. Hermione silently thanked him.  
  
Harry gave her face a final look and then sat down across from Ron.  
  
She sped to the portrait hole only stopping for a moment to grab Ginny.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed, while pulling Ginny through the portrait hole.  
  
The redhead allowed Hermione to pull her to a flight of stairs, but then stopped cooperating.  
  
"Come on Gin! We're going to be late!"  
  
Ginny blinked and looked at Hermione with confusion. "We're going to get help with a love potion. It isn't the end of the world if we aren't there on time."  
  
"Well, if we take too much longer he won't be there and he'll probably be angry with us and not help."  
  
He's always angry with us anyway..." She muttered. "But why do we even need his help with the potion?"  
  
"He can get potion ingredients quicker than either of us can." The older girl pointed out.  
  
"Fine but I'm not running to meet *Malfoy.*"  
  
--- "Finally Granger. I was beginning to wonder if you two would even show."  
  
It was minutes later and the two girls had just entered the library.  
  
The pale boy took in the girl's slightly disheveled appearances; his eyes lingering on Hermione's the longest. "Shall we get to work?"  
  
Ginny threw a glare at Draco. She wasn't too happy about the way he kept looking at Hermione. Though she was also a tad bit jealous. She wished the handsome boy were looking at her like that.  
  
"Which potion are we doing?" Ginny asked, trying to retain her friendly tone.  
  
"I was thinking something with medium strength. After all, we don't want to drive him mad do we?" There was a psychotic glint in his gray eyes and Ginny began to wonder just how much she should trust this boy. He was the son of a known death eater...  
  
"*You* might want to do worse than that."  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up. "I'm hurt. Why would I want to harm everyone's favorite hero?" 'Ha ha, Draco. Good one. You know you want him dead.'  
  
Hermione saw the look of hatred pass between the two and decided to interrupt before things got out of control. "How long do you want him to love you, Gin?"  
  
The youngest Weasley looked at Hermione with a look of obsession. "Forever."  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes until, "That's crazy Virginia." It was Draco, of course, trying to infuriate her again.  
  
"No, it isn't." Ginny protested.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it isn't!"  
  
"Yes, it IS!"  
  
"NO, IT IS NOT!"  
  
"How isn't it?"  
  
"Because it isn't."  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Great reason, Virginia. Think that up all by yourself?"  
  
"How about a month, Ginny?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That's not long enough. I *need* him to love me forever."  
  
Draco and Hermione shared a look.  
  
"Fine I don't give a damn about Potter anyway."  
  
"Then it's settled. Harry will love me forever."  
  
"Before we start this Virginia, you do realize this is dark magic we'll be dealing with and the rituals are sometimes ... well frankly, horrifying."  
  
"I don't care. I *need* Harry to love me."  
  
Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco with worry deeply etched into her pretty face.  
  
"What's so horrifying about them...?" She asked cautiously.  
  
The Slytherin turned his attention to Hermione. "The rituals often require a sacrifice, blood, bone, sex, death, and various other things. I'm almost positive we'll need some of Potter's blood for this one."  
  
Hermione gasped but Ginny remained the same.  
  
"No problem." Ginny muttered. "That'll be easy."  
  
---  
  
A/n: This story is finally getting to be the right genre. I labeled it as horror/romance so.... Anyway, please review! Chapter Eight will be up soon! 


End file.
